Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)
Name: Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie) Written and Directed by: Britt Allcroft Produced by: Britt Allcroft Phil Fehrle Executive Producers: James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Mike Scully Based on: Rev. W. Awdry Music: Alf Clausen Hummie Mann Cinematography: Andrew Jiminez Patrick Lin Janet Lucroy Paul Ryan Editing: Ron Wisman Studio: Isle of Man Film Commission Gracie Films Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: September 6, 2000 (UK) September 15, 2000 (US) Length: 86 minutes Budget: $19 million Gross: $19.7 million Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie) is a 2000 British-American-Canadian comedy-drama fantasy adventure film based on the British children's book series The Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry, its TV adaptation Thomas & Friends, and the American series Shining Time Station a crossover series of The Simpsons. The film was co-produced by Gracie Films and the Isle of Man Film Commission and released by 20th Century Fox (a subsidiary of Fox 2000 Pictures). It was written, produced and directed by Britt Allcroft, who created both of the previous TV series. General criticism of the film has mostly been levelled towards its plot, characterization, acting and special effects. Since the film's release, various specials based on Thomas & Friends have been released, although they are not directly related to this film. Cast Live-action actors *Rainier Wolfcastle as Mr. Conductor *Reverend Lovejoy as Burnett Stone **Jared Wall as Young Burnett *Lisa Simpson as Lily Stone *Artie Ziff as C. Junior (Credited as Mr. C. Junior) *Bart Simpson as Patch **Robert Tinkler as Older Patch (uncredited) *Mrs. Krabappel as Stacy Jones *Mr. Skinner as Billy Twofeathers *Lindsey Naegle as Mrs. Stone (credited as Lily's Mother) *Laura Bower as Tasha Stone (credited as Young Tasha) *Doug Lennox as P.T. Boomer (uncredited, a few deleted scenes) Voice actors *Eddie Glen as Thomas *Neil Crone as Tumbleweed (uncredited), Diesel 10, Gordon and Splatter *Linda Ballantyne as Percy *Kevin Frank as Henry, Bertie, Harold and Dodge *Susan Roman as James *Colm Feore as Toby and Edward *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner as Annie and Clarabel Media Release *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)'' is released on VHS and DVD on November 21, 2000. Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selection *Language Selection **English **French (Thomas et la Voie Ferrée Magique) **Spanish (Thomas y el Ferrocarril Mágico) **Portuguese (Thomas e a Ferrovia Mágica) **German (Thomas: Die Fantastische Lokomotive) **Italian (Thomas e a Magica Ferrovia) **Hungarian (Thomas és a Mágikus Vasút) **Polish (Tomek I Magiczna Kolejka) **Danish (Thomas og den Magiske Jernbanen) **Norwegian (Thomas og den Magiske Jernbanen) **Swedish (Thomas och den Magiska Järnvägen) *Subtitles **English **French **Spanish **Portuguese **German **Italian **Hungarian **Polish **Danish **Norwegian **Swedish *Bonus Features *Commentaries with Britt Allcroft and James L. Brooks feat. Matt Groening (with or without subtitles) *Trailers **Teaser Trailer **Theatrical *Aspect Ratio Selection **Select Your Ratio **2.35:1 (Normal) **1.85:1 (Open Matte) Gags Chalkboard Gag Dodgeball stops at the gym door Couch Gag The family forms a pyramid. Music Videos *Shining Time (performed by Peter Sarsgaard and Maren Ord (end credits)) *Old MacDiesel Had a Plan (performed by Diesel 10) *I Know How the Moon Must Feel (performed by Dayna Manning) *Summer Sunday (performed by Ben Wright) *Some Things Never Leave You (performed by Joe Henry) *I've Been Working on the Railway (performed by Diesel 10) *He's the Really Useful Engine (performed by Steven Page and Kids Choir) *Locomotion (performed by Atomic Kitten (end credits)) Soundtrack Thomas and the Magic Railroad ('The Simpsons Crossover Movie') is released on October 10, 2000, the song list includes: #Main Title #Burnett & Lady / Diesel 10 Meets Splatter & Dodge #Dayna Manning: I Know How the Moon Must Feel #Ben Wright: Summer Sunday #Joe Henry: Some Things Never Leave You #Diesel 10 Threatens Mr. C (as Rainier) / Lily (Lisa) & Patch (Bart) #Lily (Lisa) Travels to the Island of Sodor #Through the Magic Buffers #The Chase, The Clue, The Happy Ending #Steven Page: He's the Really Useful Engine (feat. Kids Choir) #Atomic Kitten: Locomotion #Maren Ord: Shining Time Transcript If you want to see the transcript of the page, see this: "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript". Use these pages to the transcript of the movie: Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/1 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/2 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/3 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/4 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/5 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/6 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/7 Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/8 Gallery If you want to see the full gallery, use here: "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Gallery". Trailers Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Trailers Category:The Simpsons Crossover Movies Category:2000 films Category:Movies